Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 10
Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine: Issue 10 is the Sep/Oct 2008 issue of the Grey's Anatomy Official Magazine. Contents Editorial Page 3: Letter from the editor Scrub In Page 6: All the inside news from Grey's Anatomy *Information about the latest goings-on! The SGH Shop Page 10: Merchandise Shop *All the coolest Grey's merchandise for you to check out. Musical Therapy Page 12: File Under: Gomez *We catch up with Grey's favorite, Gomez, to chat about their contribution to the show's awesome soundtrack. Grey's & Private Practice Benefit Page 14: A Little RX - Grey's Style *After the writers' stroke, all the cast and crew from both shows pitched together at a charity fund-raiser. We catch up with co-executive producer Tony Phelan for all the backstage gossip from the show. Grey's 101 Page 17: Grey's Anatomy 101 *All the vital, need-to-know information about the greatest show on TV. Do you have a burning question about Grey's? It'll be answered here! Lauren Stamile Page 22: The Other Woman *Love her or hate her, Nurse Rose had a tough job holding McDreamy's attention over the short time they were dating. We chat with Lauren Stamile about kissing Patrick Dempsey and life on set at SGH. What If...? Page 26: What If... *Alternative endings to some of the show's most pivotal storylines - what would have happened if Derek had stayed with Addie, or Burke hadn't walked out on Cristina? The Real O.R. Page 30: Medical Report *Back by popular demand! We take a look at the real-life practice of putting a need through someone's eye, just like Alex did! Posters Page 33: Poster of the cast *Pictures of the cast for your wall! Jeff Perry Page 38: Daddy Issues *We sit down with Jeff Perry - the man who plays Thatcher Grey. Jeff reveals how he got the role as Mer's dad, he tells us how he developed his relationship with Meredith, and spills the beans on Thatcher's drinking problem. Case Notes Page 44: Losing My Religion *Case notes for the episode Losing My Religion Subscriptions Page 47: Subscribe to Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Want all the Grey's gossip as soon as it happens? Sign up for a subscription to this magazine and you'll never miss an issue again. Betsy Beers Page 48: Executive Measures *Executive Producer Betsy Beers takes some time out of her busy schedule to talk to Grey's Anatomy Magazine about season four's finale. Character File Page 54: Cast file on Richard Webber *We check in with The Chief and get all the juicy details. New Set Sneak Peek Page 56: Sneak Peek: Season Four Sets! *We chat to Donald Lee Harris, Grey's production designer, about The Chief's trailer, Dr. Wyatt's office, and how George and Lexie's "crapartment" came about. Caption Competition Page 60: Caught Out On Call *It's better than winning the sparkle pager! Our caption competition is changing the face of competitions as we know them. Discharge Notes Page 61: Discharge note for Otis Sharon *We sign off another SGH's patients who is ready to check out. This time it's poor Otis, Izzie's flu patient in Where the Wild Things Are. Outpatients Page 62: Cheech Marins *We check in with Cheech Marin, who played Otis in Where the Wild Things Are to talk about his guest appearance on the show. The Emerald City Bar Page 64: Do you have a burning question or comment on Grey's Anatomy? *Fancy unwinding after a long day in The OR? The join Joe in the Emerald City Bar. Send in your letters, suggestions and comments -- it's the place to go to air your news! Surgical Board Page 66: Next Issue on Grey's Anatomy Magazine *Can't wait until the next issue of Grey's Anatomy Magazine? Well take a sneaky peak at what's in store right here! Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Grey's Anatomy Merchandise